


Wouldn't it be nice

by Tikatikox



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Holmes Family, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikatikox/pseuds/Tikatikox
Summary: Mycroft visiting Eurus together with Sherlock and his mind couldn't help to think about the possibilities of difference life his siblings would have if they were born as ordinary people. -Holmes sibling fluff!





	Wouldn't it be nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attemp to write Sherlock fic. English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there some grammatical mistakes. I hope you like it!

  
Mycroft walk from school with gloomy air around him. He had a bad day. All his classmate doesn't want to talk to him because of super idiot reason. _Because he is too smart_. Today he got the perfect score for math, and all his classmate suddenly hate him and talk bad behind him. Like how he is a weird kid, pompous and cold. And they said he don't belong there. Of course Mycroft know what they're talking about behind his back and how he tried so hard to restrain his tongue from saying "You're the one who's so slow!". But he just walk away. He's too smart for someone at his age, but too young for adults people to accept him to hang around with them. When all teenagers around the world feel like nobody understand them, there's Mycroft where the world literally just turned its back at him.  

So he just walk away. He take a deep breath before opening the door of the house. He's not in the mood for banter with his siblings, cleaning up Sherlock's experiments or -God forbid - wipes some blood from Eurus's hands or other parts of her body. 

"My,My!!" Sherlock's voice greet him cheerfuly. He glances up and see Sherlock and Eurus in the main living room, holding their violins. Sherlock pointing his violin's bow like pirates sword at Mycroft. "Come 'ere My My! We've learned Bach!" 

"Not now, Sherlock." He just walked past them and go straight to his bedroom and slam the door a bit harder. He didn't intend that, but at least he wanted to tell the world that he's just in a bad mood. He put his bag down and lay on his stomach, covering his head with pillows. He just want the world to shut up. But then he realize it's too much to ask. 

Sherlock slammed his door open, followed by Eurus behind him. Mycroft just groaned under the pillow.

"My,My! Listen! Today I was dissecting a bird's wings with Eurus!"

_Why are you not just play monopoly like every other kid in this world, baby brother?_

"It turned out it has bones inside the wings! Right, Eurus?"

"Yeah, It's just different from what I've imagined all this time." 

Mycroft sit up and leaned on the wall. He look at his younger siblings who stand innocently, still holding their violin's.

"wait, where did you get the bird?"

"Eurus's the one who find it."

Mycroft searching his little sister's eyes, and Eurus just avoid his stare.

"I found it already dead in the garden." 

Mycroft still stare at her long enough until he gives up and try to believe what his sister just said.

"So? what did you get from dissecting that poor bird's wing?"

  
"Well, we get that the fundamentals of bird flight are similar to those of aircraft, in which the aerodynamic forces sustaining flight are lift and drag. Lift force is produced by the action of air flow on the wing, which is an airfoil. The airfoil is shaped such that the air provides a net upward force on the wing, while the movement of air is directed downward. Additional net lift may come from airflow around the bird's body in some species, especially during intermittent flight while the wings are folded or semi-folded."

Sherlock and Eurus explained it together with synchronize voice. It’s just like they’ve been prepare to recite it to him. Inside his heart he really proud of them. They’re so clever, so smart and not as slow as other kids. And they look up to him, adore him for his own cleverness.  

“Well done.” He smile at them wholeheartedly. “Now go away, I want to take a nap!”

“No. Sherlock said you are sad. So we want to play for you” Eurus said, holding his violin’s bow up in the air.

“Am I?” Mycroft’s eyebrow fly high with questioning looks towards Sherlock.

“You are, My. Now listen to us!” And then the two siblings begin their little concert for their favorite big brother ever. The sound of their violin screeching here and there, makes Mycroft wince at some points. But he keep listening and watching his younger siblings and can’t stop the voice inside his head. This is it. This is where he belonged to.

Until the screeching sounds from his brother’s violin turn into a ringing mobile phone.

 

* * *

 

 

Mycroft woken up by his mobile phone that ringing vigorously from the bedside table. He glance at the screen, Sherlock’s name plastered there.  It’s 3 in the morning, and all negative thoughts screamed inside his head.

“Sherlock?”

“Mycroft, it’s Sunday.”

“So what?”

“Let’s visit Eurus today. Mum and Dad can’t make it today, and I don’t feel like to go there alone.”

Mycroft contemplating for a second. He’s been avoiding Sherrinford since the last time he go with his parents and Sherlock. He can’t face his sister anymore. Guilty, shame, pain, every unpleasant feelings mix inside his heart if he remember her.

“C’mon Mycroft. She’s miss you.” _And you miss her too._

“Fine.”

Mycroft closes his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. But he can’t, obviously. He keep thinking about Eurus. His little young lady with her lovely pigtail. Sherlock is sure her favorite, but it doesn’t make her forget about Mycroft.  She will come to him if there’s something wrong or something that she can’t fix by herself. Putting on bandage, tend a scraped knee, fixing her plush doll, and answering all of her weird questions. She’s different, she’s somewhat creepy, but that doesn’t take her ‘innocent little girl’ away. Before Victor incident – even after – Mycroft still see her as his tiny little sister who needs him to fixed her plush doll. And after what happend at Sherrinford, he’s afraid of meeting Eurus. He’s afraid to know if he still see a tiny little girl inside her or it just fading away. He don’t know which is better.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Sherrinford in the afternoon. The weather is ironically bright and sunny. Sherlock’s been quiet all the way. He just stare at Mycroft, deducing him silently. Mycroft know his little brother still not sure about this. He just gambling to make Mycroft visiti Eurus and doesn’t expect Mycroft to actually come. Sherlock is preparing for the worse that could happend between his two siblings today.

“Hello My!”

Mycroft’s startled by her greetings. He look at Sherlock in disbelieved.

“I told you, she miss you.”

Mycroft look into Eurus eyes. That lifeless eyes stared back at him. And Mycroft’s  glad he still see his tiny little sister inside those eyes.

“Hello, sister mine. Let me hear your little concert today.” Mycroft said, still staring at her eyes. They held long enough until Eurus smile and pick up her violin and not say any other words. Mycroft just sit down at the chair on the side of the cell.  Sherlock just observe with high alertness.

They begin to play. Bach. They know it’s Mycroft’s favorite. And at that point, Mycroft feels like he’s back in his bedroom on one of his bad day. And these two little monster are trying so hard to play their violin, just to make him react. They never liked it when Mycroft become silent and thinking about his bad days too much. They will create such a fuss just to make Mycroft back to his “mother-hen” state.

Their violin is not make a screeching sounds anymore. They sounds smooth and soothing now. But in Mycroft’s eyes, Sherlock still looked like a kid with his oversized pirate hat, and Eurus with her pigtail and plushy dolls. And Mycroft’s mind wandered around helplessly.

 

Mycroft is never really wanted a family of his own. But some parts of his heart, deep down buried, he wanted to see his siblings to become a happy human being. It’s a lie if he said he never want his siblings to become “more ordinary”. Actually he would do anything, and he don’t mind to suffered alone with no one understand him and let his two siblings swim along with the goldfish.

If Sherlock and Eurus were born as ordinary people, they will live a dull – boring life, but they will be happy. Sherlock and Eurus will find love, find a soulmate and build a happy family. They will get married, have a kids or maybe just adopt a dog. Mummy and Daddy will be a completely perfect grandparents.

Sherlock will still live at Baker Street. Have  a more ordinary job. Maybe as a pathologist, scientist, mathematician, create a book about tobbacco ash. No scratch that. That jobs are still to eccentric. Sherlock will work as a banker. As an accountant. Or office worker. In his boring life from 9 to 5. Wear a tie. Mycroft can’t handle it to not smirk at that. Sherlock’s wearing a tie. Until he will too busy with his job and his partner get enough and call the big brother-in law. And the kids will stay at Mycroft’s untill their parents fight and make up. Oh, what a domestic problem.

Eurus, of course will never be too far from Sherlock. Maybe she will stay at Baker Street, 221 A, maybe. She will find a partner and married too. She will be the one in charge to keep an eye of Sherlock. She will check up on him time to time. Maybe she will become an artist.  A painter. That would be nice. Or maybe become a journalist? She will have two, maybe three kids, and still looking for Mycroft to fixed her kid’s plush doll.

They will have a dinner, a big dinner in Mycroft’s mansion every Friday night. The kids will running around his house, scratch his shining armour or just broken a vase. And on Saturday they will go to Musgrave, visiting Mummy and Daddy.

And in his old days, Mycroft will be the first to retired and go to Musgrave, replacing the potition from Mummy and Daddy. Then for some more years, Sherlock will come back at Musgrave, followed by Eurus. Their kids still lives at Baker Street. That place seems to held a special place in Holmes’s hearts. And then Mycroft will be the first who got ill and lay on his death bed. Eurus and Sherlock will cry for him and then buried him the next day.

Wouldn’t it be nice? To be a goldfish. Swimming slowly, ordinary. The most painful experience his siblings going to feel maybe a great loss of their partner’s death. Or maybe a painful divorce. Or maybe a loss of their child. Just... A normal-ordinary painful things. Not ... not this sick emotionally – mentally painful experience. They deserved better than this. They could have a better life than this.

* * *

 

Bach - Violin Concerto No.1 in A minor ended beautifully. Sherlock and Eurus opening their eyes, and look at Mycroft.

Mycroft doesn’t remember when is the last time he cry. And he definetly forget how to properly cry. And he doesn’t realize that he is crying right now. His eyes are damp. The tears flowing uncontrollably. He look at his two siblings and broke down. He covered his face with his palms.

Sherlock kneeled beside him, he look frightened to see his big brother broke down in such a way. Eurus come closer to the glass dan look at Mycroft, still with his lifeless eyes. But there’s a concern in his eyes.

“My... It’s okay My it’s okay”  Sherlock try to be calm like he did while John cry but he can’t. He shoved Mycroft’s palms from his face, trying to see his big brothers eyes. He needs to see Mycroft’s eyes, to deduce what inside the big brain of his.

“Mycroft, look at me. My!”

Mycroft look at Sherlock with tears still flowing.

“Forgive me, brother mine... Sister mine... I should’ve done better. You deserves a better life, Sherlock, Eurus. You do.”  His voice is cracked. He lost his composure. Finally Mycroft become a vulnerable human being in front of his siblings.

“What? What are you talking...” and it hit Sherlock deeply when he find his big brother’s eyes. He can read all of it. All of Mycroft’s wish for his siblings.

“My! Are you insane? Me? As an office worker? I would hang myself with that tie!” Sherlock’s trying to smile but it failed. He feel the tears in his eyes too. Yes he had imagined it too sometimes. How his life would be if he’s born as ordinary people, in an ordinary family.

“It would be better than this, Sherlock.... I shouldn’t teach you to read so early. I shouldn’t stimulate your brain and just let it become rotten. There, you will become a goldsifh. I shoud’ve...”

“My!” Sherlock no longer hide his tears. He crying now. “It is not your fault. It’s never your fault. We were born liked this. And I’m happy on my own way. I’m happy dissecting a body parts than to work counting someone else’s money! And that tie! What a horrible imagination you have inside there, brother mine. And you know, you were born as a mother hen, as our big brother. Me and Eurus were born to annoy you, to give you a job to working on. Believe me My, that I really grateful to have you as my big brother. To born in this family as your brother. I bet she would think same too. She would’ve killed if she’s born in other family and become someone else’s sister. You’ve done your job as a big brother perfectly, My. It is what it is.”

There, Sherlock and his magic of sentimentality. Mycroft can’t answer that. He just keep crying, looking into his little brother blue eyes. And this two brothers who despised emotional context so much now crying in each other arms. Let the emotion flowing from their chest.

Eurus look at his two older brothers. She can’t reach their emotions, but she know something is happend. She doesn’t want to be left out. She want’s to join that siblings hug in her way.

“My.... Can we have a chips? You two look sad, you deserved chips.”

 

* * *

 

And then there’s the most extraordinary dinner they’ve experienced. They sit in front of Eurus glass as close as possible, the same from Eurus side.  They eat chips in silent. Sherlock and Mycroft just chewing while staring down at their food. But Eurus look at them silmutaneously. Observing, deducing.

Until Sherlock snorted and laugh. “Isn’t this better than having  kids running around and broken your vase, brother mine?”

And Mycroft couldn’t hide his smile anymore.

 

 


End file.
